wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tworothy/Gallery
Gallery DorothytheDinosaur21.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Sydney DorothytheDinosaur47.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Australia File:TheWigglesandDorothyasaCartoon.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy as a cartoon File:TheWigglesandDorothyinLet'sWiggle.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Let's Wiggle" book UncleNoah'sArk28.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy on Uncle Noah's Ark WiggleTime120.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time!" WiggleTime136.jpg|The Wiggles, Luke and Dorothy WiggleTime139.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Timothy Rioseco TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Dorothy and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyin1993.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1993 picture DorothytheDinosaur-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Carols in the Domain" TheWigglesandDorothyin1994.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1994 picture TheWigglesandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)103.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Lucy Fixit TheWigglesandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Big Red Car" TheWigglesandDorothyatherDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Dorothy's dance party TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1995 picture TheWigglesandDorothyonMidday.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Midday" TheWigglesandDorothyattheARIAAwards.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at the ARIA awards TheWigglesandDorothyinBigRedCarTour.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Big Red Car Tour TheWigglesLIVE98.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles LIVE" concert TheWigglesandDorothyin1996.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:Wiggledance!211.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyin1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1997 TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on hill TheWigglesandDorothyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy rolling down the hill File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas93.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyonABC.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on ABC TheWigglesandDorothyatStarlightFoundationEvent.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Starlight Foundation event TheAwakeWigglesandDorothyholdingJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1997 YummyYummy(1998)31.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 WiggleTime(1998)186.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 WiggleTime(1998)190.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Paul Field LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow95.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert TheWigglesandDorothyatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Sydney Airport TheWigglesandDorothyinNewZealand.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in New Zealand TheWigglesandDorothyinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles" TV Series promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheWigglesandDorothyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Tennis Ball Chases" TheWigglesandDorothyinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Funny Greg" TheWiggles,DorothyandCarolynFerrie.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Carolyn Ferrie TheWigglesandDorothyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Muscleman Murray" Anthony'sFriend84.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Morty TheWigglesandDorothyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Anthony's Friend" TheWigglesandDorothyinFoodman.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Foodman" TheWigglesandDorothyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Jeff the Mechanic" TheWiggles,DorothyandZardoZap.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Zardo Zap TheWigglesandDorothyinZardoZap.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Zardo Zap" TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" epilogue DrivingtheBigRedCar6.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "A Day With the Wiggles" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" epilogue TheWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Food" TheWigglesandDorothyinDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Dancing" TheWigglesandDorothyinDressingUp.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Dressing Up" TheWigglesandDorothyinStorytelling.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Storytelling" TheWigglesandDorothyinFriends.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Friends" TheWigglesandDorothyinAtPlay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "At Play" TheWigglesandDorothyin1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1999 TheWiggles,DorothyandDarylSomers.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Daryl Somers CartoonDrawingofTheWiggles,DorothyandDarylSomers.jpg|Cartoon drawing of The Wiggles, Dorothy and Daryl Somers TheWigglesandDorothyinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Family" TheWigglesandDorothyinMovement.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Movement" TheWigglesandDorothyinDirections.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Directions" TheWigglesandDorothyinTravel.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Travel" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheBody.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Body" TheWiggles,DorothyandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Flora Door TheWigglesandDorothyinWork.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Work" TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheWigglesandDorothyin2000.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2000 AnthonyLovesHisFood25.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Anthony Ate the Party Food" TheWigglesandDorothyonTheTodayShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "The Today Show" TheWigglesandDorothyonToday.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Today" TheWigglesandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy16.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "The Christmas Fairy" TheWigglesandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglesandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglesandDorothyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Good Morning Australia" TheWiggles,BertandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Bert Newton MoveLikeAnEmu-GoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing to "Move Like and Emu" on "Good Morning Australia" OldManEmu-GoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing to "Old Man Emu" on "Good Morning Australia" WiggleBay58.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" TheLostJoey41.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "The Lost Joey" TheWiggles,DorothyandPasqua.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Pasqua TheWigglesandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Space Dancing!" TheWigglesandDorothyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Teeny Weeny Land AustralianMusicClosing2.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series File:TheWigglesandDorothyin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2003 TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaurPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy plush toys TopoftheTots756.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" TheWigglesandDorothyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheWigglesandDorothyin2004.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2004 TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglesandDorothyinTVSeries4.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglesandDorothyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Wiggly Animation TheWigglesandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" Dorothy'sRosePetalJam23.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam" TheWigglesandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheWigglesandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglesandDorothyonCBS.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on CBS TheWigglesandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheLittleWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Dorothy TheMariachiWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" TheWigglesandDorothyin2007.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2007 WagsinNewYork13.jpeg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Wags in New York" TheWigglesandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles!: Behind the Scenes" TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert24.jpeg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Little Miss Muffet Joins The Wiggles in Concert" HaveaHappyBirthday,Dorothy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in backstage TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" TheWigglesandDorothyWearingRedNoses.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy wearing red noses on Red Nose Day TheWigglesandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheWigglesandDorothyonPix11.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on Pix 11 TheWigglesandDorothyin2008.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2008 TheWigglesandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Big Big Show" TheWigglesandDorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Circus Practice" TheWigglesandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheWigglesandDorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggly Circus" concert ClapYourHandsWithDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Let's Eat!" TheWigglesandDorothyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheWiggles,DorothyandRingo.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Ringo the Ringmaster TheWigglesandDorothyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Greatest Hits in the Round" TheWigglesandDorothyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Australia Day" concert TheWigglesandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas With You!" TheWigglesandDorothyatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Powerhouse Museum TheWigglesandDorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" TheWiggles,DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Gino the Genie TheWigglesandDorothyin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2012 TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothyatMonkeymaniaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain and Dorothy at Monkeymania Bankstown Sports Club HereComeOurFriends.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert TheWigglesandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Celebration!" TheWigglesandDorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheWigglesandDorothyin2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2013 TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Taking Off!" TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in live studio TheWigglesandDorothyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Hyde Park, Sydney TheWigglesandDorothyatMonkeyManiaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Monkey Mania Bankstown Sports Club DorothyandTheWiggles'Bodies.jpg|Dorothy's head and The Wiggles' bodies TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Taking Off!" concert TheWigglesandDorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Go Santa Go!" TheWiggles,DorothyandJohnField.jpg|The Wiggles, John and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheWigglesandDorothyinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Apples and Bananas Tour" TheWigglesandDorothyonRedNoseDay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on Red Nose Day TheWigglesandDorothyonStPatrick'sDay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on St. Patrick's Day 11225417_879322325438174_1196436657708656453_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in The Wiggles Big Show! TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Wiggledance! Promo Picture 13055856_10154327445762018_718278381699719066_o.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in a app promo 13600357_1047197888681643_3871137529057755219_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Wiggle Town Tour! RoveLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Network Wiggles wiggles-concert-2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Rove Live 14055186_10153562566436735_4324626087651924683_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in London,England 14102402_10154653969322018_2602536766979666972_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Ireland s-l600 (1).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the book Dance With Dorothy s-l500 (1).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy ballet dancing $_118.JPG|The Wiggles and Dorothy in a blanket $_119.JPG|The Wiggles and Dorothy in The Big Red Car $_120.JPG|The Wiggles and Dorothy in a blanket $_121.JPG|The Wiggles Dorothy,Wags on a blanket $_122.JPG|The Wiggles and Dorothy on a pillow $_123.JPG|The Wiggles and Dorothy on a cuddle pillow Spread-2_1000.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy,Captain in the book Racing to The Rainbow wiggles12.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in a pyramid DSC05623.JPG|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the Art Museum wiggles_dorothy_pyramid.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the Movie Theater theWigglesToronto_zps25517712.JPG|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Canada 2006-Wiggles-at-Dreamworld.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy doing the Hokey Pokey Dreamworldwiggles.jpg|The Wiggles,Dorothy and Captain in Dreamworld 35000.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy on Vacation 12079206_1480685182260221_5776565748115074222_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the Bakery 3032257100_831e0b5645_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the 2008 US Tour 126.JPG|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Big Birthday Show 13433064_10154439655957018_8464780373341045446_o.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Red Nose Day promo 15284151_10155581982433146_1651743913862464754_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW! 12662557_10153549546313732_5896651458548679517_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Scotland img_8899-1.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in The 2017 UK Tour TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowLiveinConcert.jpg Wiggles (10).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the 25 Reunion Show s-l1001.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Bobbleheads IMG_7977.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWiggles'BigBalletDay!73.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Big Ballet Day!" File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief309.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief IMG 2777.5.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles' World (TV Series)" Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries